Fated to Be
by SweetTormentedAngel
Summary: After the chunin exams Naruto leaves a deep imprint in many peoples lives. Can someone else do the same for him? Anime spoilers in chapter 1 to 4 On hold
1. A Promise of A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: A Promise of a Lifetime

I am standing at the gates of Konoha with my team when a voice catches our attention. As we turn, we see that it is Sakura. She looks as though she's been crying. As Shikamaru talks to her we all find out she was the last to see Sasuke before he left. It figures she wasn't able to stop him. Sasuke is fated to seek out power. Being the last of his clan, he has a name to live up to. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Naruto's name.

"Naruto… I beg of you, please bring him…," Sakura tries to say through her recently shed tears.

"Please bring back Sasuke-kun!"

"I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him. The only thing left that could stop Sasuke-kun is… You, Naruto… Only you," Sakura says brokenly. Her tears are steadily falling.

"Sakura-chan likes Sasuke very much," states Naruto with a smile. If anyone took a look at Naruto's eyes they'd be able to see through his cheerful mask. Those words hurt him. Whether they hurt because of Sakura I'm not so sure. Yet I could clearly see the hidden pain.

"Right now, you're in pain. A pain I know well," he added. Those words, they hurt even me. Such words should not be spoken from such a bright being. What does he mean by he knows that pain? Who hurt him? So many questions are going through my mind, and no way of getting answers. I need to know more about my blue-eyed angel, and someday fate will help me win his heart.

"I will definitely bring back Sasuke. That's the promise of a lifetime" Naruto proclaims confidently after Sakura thanks him. After his declaration our leader decides we need to get our mission started.

* * *

AN: This is my first yaoi story. So please comment. The more comments I get, the sooner I update. 


	2. Bringing Back Sasuke

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: Bringing Back Sasuke 

Our mission is to rescue Sasuke Uchiha. The five of us are to bring the last surviving Uchiha back to Konoha unharmed. We have no clue as to how many enemies are with him. What we do know is they are allies of Orochimaru. I have heard few things of him. He is said to be one of the most feared and powerful men in the country. He killed the third hokage, and for this reason I believe Orochimaru is a man with incredible power.

We caught track of the enemy using Akamaru's ability of smell and my byokugan. Soon we were face to face with them. There were four of them. From what I could tell, they had Uchiha in a barrel. The one carrying Sasuke was a big burly man. Shikamaru tried to talk to the capturers but failed. Before any of us could think of a plan we found ourselves trapped in a cave-like prison.

We all tried to use different methods of escape, yet none worked. As we all stopped to think of a way out we hear a voice explaining to us how much trouble we're in. This cave we're in seems to take our chakra slowly. As the burly man talks I notice Shikamaru analyzing the cave's walls. I'm guessing he has an idea because he starts talking to our captor.

He's trying to make it look like he's trying to save himself and leave us behind. Of course Chouji and myself catch on quickly. Unfortunately our two loud mouths react to his words with angry shouts. My poor Naruto can be so dense at times. Chouji is soon able to break through the weakest point of the cave.

Once we are freed we take a fighting stance. But before we can attack, a hand shoots up from the ground and grabs onto Shikamaru's ankle. Soon our leader is dangling upside down while the enemy is insulting him. Just when Naruto is about to fight our enemy, Chouji demands we let him deal with him. As shocked as we are over his bravery, it does make sense. No one is closer to Chouji than the shadow user.

Chouji hands Shikamaru some soldier pills that will certainly increase our strength. Before we can oppose him, the enemy charges at Chouji. Quickly Chouji takes a green pill. I have seen many different pills used in battle, yet the ones Chouji has in his hand are completely new to me. Just as Chouji wrestles the bigger man back he turns to us and commands us to go after Sasuke. Shikamaru tries to protest but Chouji refuses it.

As we leave, I can tell our leader is concerned for his closest friend. He then lets us each have a pill. While we take them I take the time to ask about the pills Chouji kept. He explains that they are special pills made by Chouji's family. I find myself worrying about Chouji along with the rest of the team. But being a ninja means constantly risking your life. Still, I hope he comes out victorious.

We keep going in the direction the captors are going. We then realize they've taken us lightly. Not a single trap has been set up. We manage to catch up to the enemy again and try to catch them by surprise. But before we get one hit a spider like man traps us each in a web. I find myself in a cocoon of web. It's absorbing my chakra. As I try thinking of a way out my bright light cuts me out. Once we're all free, we plan our next move.

As I remind everyone of Iruka's words during the third hokage's funeral I see Naruto's sadness.

"Listen up, Sasuke is heading to Orochimaru," I start to say. "We can't let someone from our village go to him."

I turn to look at my blue-eyed angel and see determination in his eyes. "Naruto… you have better eyes than me," I state while smirking. I take a last look at the person I love and turn my back to him.

"Sasuke is now… within the darkness," are my last words to my team before I send them off. Before they disappear from my vision I see Naruto turn one last worried look my way. I can't help but feel a bit joyful knowing he's worrying over me.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it greatly. Hope you liked this chapter and chapter 3 soon to come 


	3. Fate's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate's Decision 

As my fight begins I ask fate to allow me a chance to prove my strength and then my love for Naruto. I'm not sure what fate will decide, but if it decides this is my end then so be it. Even if I regret not telling Naruto how I feel I am glad to have helped him achieve his goal to rescue Sasuke.

My opponent quickly attacks me with his powerful web. Before he can trap me I attack him hands on. I hit every point on his body I can reach. No one's arm speed can outdo mine. With one srong hit I send this guy crashing through a tree and falling to the ground. Once on the ground I realize he had no damage because he was able to shield himself from the fall.

He explains how his web like substance works right before going into hiding. A kunai then comes flying at me. Just as I'm about to dodge it I notice it's a fake. A second later hundreds of spikes are coming at me. Instead of trying to dodge them I use the Hakkeshou Kaiten. Not one spike touches me. Once I'm done with stopping all the spikes I try locating the spider's hiding spot.

As soon as I find him I throw a kunai at him and he comes out. I notice his curse seal has been activated. Also his chakra somehow got stronger. He performs some jutsu which makes a giant spider appear. Then the spider lets out hundreds of baby spiders at me. Again I use the Hakkeshou Kaiten. While keeping the spiders away a spike is also thrown at me. Using my chakra I threw it from me.

Again the cursed man hides. Before I can look for him more spikes are thrown at me. This time I just jump up out the way. The small spiders are coming at me again. This time though, I use my hands to kill them all. More and more spiders are attacking. I begin my Hakkeshou Kaiten but before I can continue it a dozen spikes fly at me. Unprepared I barely dodge them. One is able to graze my shoulder.

More spiders fall and I take my Hakkeshou Kaiten stance. I soon realize the spiders were a distraction as a spike sinks into my back. Before I can balance myself back my enemy unleashes more spiders and spikes at me. I try dodging it all but am hit twice in the back again. As I fall to the ground I know my enemy has found my weakness.

As he mocks me I remember all the strong willed opponents I've fought. Lee, Hinata, and Naruto. No matter how much the odds were against them they never gave up. That's why I will continue to fight no matter what happens. I'll either win or die trying. With that I get up again prepared to continue the fight.

Once I'm standing I look up to see the giant spider falling on me. After landing on me I raise my arm and blow it up. When it's gone the spikes come at me again. Unable to dodge them, I'm hit and fall down.

Painfully I get up again. The enemy is still hiding. I know he's plotting something, but what could it be? My suspicions are soon confirmed as I detect something coming at me at a fast speed. My body is weakening but I'm able to evade the object. Or so I thought. A pain shoots through my arm and I realize I was hit by the chakra coming off the arrow.

I don't have the strength to stay up any longer. On the ground, I conclude that the cursed man has been attacking me in order to gather information on me. Struggling I get back up. Everything hurts. But I will not give up. I start running further from the spot I was. I know what he's planning.

I keep running unsteadily and soon feel an arrow coming right after me. Then I stop behind a tree. The arrow scraped my cheek. I can barely keep my stance. He's stronger than me. I'm low on chakra as well. Right now he's at an advantage. Just as I begin to question myself, an image of my blond appears in my mind. That's when I realize no matter what I do I can't dodge these arrows. I have a plan.

Soon I hear the third shot. It's coming directly at me. When it's in my line of view I turn around and the arrow makes contact. It went right through me, right through the side of my stomach. I'm now pinned to a tree. This was my plan though. I grab onto the string attached to the arrow and poured my chakra through it. This should hit him directly and damage him immensely.

As I'm leaning against the tree, trying to catch my breath, I can't help thinking of Naruto. His face and words push me to be stronger. With those thoughts I cut the string pierced in me and run back towards where the enemy is. I refuse to lose. I have a reason to keep going.

I find the enemy hanging from a tree like a spider. Quickly I attack using my fingers to hit his chakra points. I don't stop attacking until he's lied out on the ground before me. He changes back to his normal form, meaning he's out of chakra. He asks how I'm still alive. I explain to him what my plan had been. I also explain where my determination came from as well.

I tell him fate is not something that's solid. Naruto made me see that. I still believe that even now as both the enemy and I lay on the ground.

"Sasuke is within the darkness," he claims.

I smirk and reply, "No. There is someone who can find Sasuke in the darkness and save him."

He tries to argue this but I stop him. I know Naruto will save Sasuke from the darkness just as he did for me. As my worn out body crumbles completely, my life flashes before my eye. My blond savior's smiling face is the last thing I see before my world spins and turns black.

* * *

Hakkeshou Kaiten.- Swirling wind rotation 

AN: I know this chapters all Neji but I couldn't just skip it. I also know the story is going slow but the romance will start soon. Hope you all still enjoyed it.


	4. Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelation 

As I gained consciousness I realized I was in the medical unit. The medic nins told me I was lucky I survived. I thanked fate for giving me another chance at living. I was definitely going to make the best of it.

The next day the whole squad came to see me. They weren't allowed to stay long though. I was glad they all came back alive. Even though the Uchiha was not brought back, our mission ended as well as it could have. The Uchiha is a traitor, and it's best he left. Konoha doesn't need traitors.

I found out Chouji and I were the ones who returned most damaged. Luckily, the sand village nins helped defeat the enemies. I have yet to know what went on with Naruto, but I will find out.

...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...

A week later I was released from the hospital. I was relieved. I couldn't stand another minute in that suffocating room. TenTen and Lee visited me daily. Yet the one person I wanted to see most never came after the one day the squad came. I was disappointed but knew I wasn't exactly a friend of Naruto's yet. But I hope to be eventually. Actually I hope for much more than friends.

I was walking past the practice ground when I saw Naruto practicing his fighting. He looked worn out yet so determined. The determination of his is what inspires so many. He isn't aware of it but he ignites strength in many. He inspired Sakura and my cousin Hinata to become stronger. He taught Kiba to expect the unexpected. He even changed Gaara, a task no one thought possible. No one knows how he did it but he did.

That's Nauruto's mystery though. He has this unexplainable effect that could change the coldest heart. It's that quality that makes people love him. That's just one thing I love about him though. I can't help but smile a bit while watching him.

I stand back and just watch him a while. When he stops I see him lean his head against a tree with his eyes shut tightly. He then punches the tree in frustration. I wonder what's bothering him. Before I can ponder it long enough to figure out I notice him crouch down and tears start to shed.

My heart clenches over his tears and I approach him worriedly. I've never seen him cry. Even though I've only known him months I assumed he never shed tears. Not because he was always happy but because he always seemed in control of his pain. I mean, I've seen pain in his eyes but he hides it so well.

He quickly wipes his eyes when I kneel beside him. For a minute no one says anything. I keep quiet because I don't know what to say. If I ask what's wrong he might get angry. But then how will I comfort him? I've never comforted anyone before. No one has meant enough for me to play such a role. Yet I still find myself needing to know what could cause my angel such pain.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

He looks at me and nods. "I'm fine," he claims.

"Why are you crying," I ask while wiping away his remaining tears.

"I…," he looks nervous.

"Naruto, I know we barely know each other, but I want you to consider me a friend. I'll listen if you need me to."

He smiles a sad smile and says, "I failed."

It took me a moment to understand what he meant.

"You didn't fail, we"

"No, I failed," he interrupts.

I don't understand why he's beating himself up so much about this. I know him and the Uchiha were friends but still.

"You don't understand Neji, I was the only hope to bring him back. And I failed him," he said with fresh tears gathering in his eyes.

"Naruto, you tried your best."

"No, my best wasn't enough. We need each other. We fight, but only cuz' we need each others acceptance."

I still didn't understand. Are friends usually this attached?

"What will I do if he dies or ends up like Orochimaru? I'll never be able to forgive myself," he's crying again.

I look at him speechless. Gently I hug him and let him cry on me.

"He left me," whispers Naruto clinging to me. With that sentence it dawns on me. Naruto cares more deeply for Sasuke than what meets the eye. He loves him. With that revelation, questions spring up and my heart shatters.

* * *

AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P. 


	5. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block. Anyways, Enjoy chapter 5 and review please.

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions 

I awoke early. I couldn't sleep remembering what had happened yesterday with Naruto. My chest still ached, but I am determined to win his heart. There has to be a reason Sasuke was meant to leave the village. I believe this is my chance to gain Naruto's affection.

...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...

I left the house in search of Naruto when I heard Sakura and Ino talking about Naruto. They were saying something about how he was a failure for not being able to rescue the Uchiha. Why is it he's always being blamed? There were 5 of us. We all failed, so why only blame him? That's what I mean by he leaves a deep impression. Unconsciously we all constantly think of him. In all honesty, I'm glad the Uchiha left.

I still hear Sakura complaining but I've had enough so I walk away. I finally found Naruto at his favorite restaurant. As I watch him eat bowl after bowl of ramen I walk up next to him. I take a seat and place an order. All is silent for a few minutes. Just when I was going to say something I hear Naruto talk.

"Thanks for yesterday," he whispers.

I softly smile and say, "it's nothing."

He continues eating and I just watch him a bit.

"Naruto, if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here," I tell him.

He smiles at me brightly and thanks me. It's that smile I love to see. I still can't believe how much Naruto affects me.

"Would you like to train with me today Naruto?"

He agrees and finishes eating. While he's not looking I pay both our bills. We then head off.

...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...N...

We train a couple hours. Naruto has a power I've never seen. As we rest under the same tree as yesterday I can't help looking at him. He's sweating and a bit flushed. I can't help wondering if this is a preview of what he'd look like during sex. I shouldn't get ahead of myself yet. Kami knows I don't want to scare him off. After Naruto's breathing calms I decide to talk.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he responds smiling.

"What did you mean by Sasuke left you?"

Right away his smile fades and he looks down. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that.

"You know, I just meant he left. I mean we were best friends. That's all I meant. Why?"

I don't know exactly how to respond. I could tell he was lying. Either way I need answers and I plan to get them.

"it just seemed strange you would say he left you instead of saying he left Sakura and you," I answer bluntly.

His eyes go wide as if barely noticing his mistake. I can see the fear of being caught in his eyes. Right away I grab his hand before he decides to run away.

"Naruto, I'm not asking you in order to tease you or any of the sort."

"Then why ask," he yells at me while struggling to pull out of my hold. I can see he's near tears.

"I wanted to know for my own selfish reason," I respond.

He stops struggling knowing I won't let it go.

"Fine," he says defeated.

"He did leave me. Me! The one he claimed to love. The one he said he wanted to protect. Me, not Sakura. Just me."

By this time he was crying again. Like last time, I hugged him.

"Naruto, you deserve better," I whisper to him.

"No, no one else will care like he did."

That did it. I have to say something.

"Naruto, others love you too. Some might even love you more than that traitor. You just have to look."

His tears had slowed and he seemed to be thinking about what I said. The seconds went on and he still said nothing. By this time I had him in my lap, wrapped protectively in my arms. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I asked him if he was ok. He just nodded. After another while he finally spoke.

"Even if you're right, I can't just forget him."

"Why," I asked.

"Because he saw me when no one else did."

The more I heard, the more it pained me.

"Are you willing to try to love someone else," I asked hopeful.

"Maybe. But who'd love me? I'm a disgusting demon. People already hate me. Much more when they find out I like guys," he sadly said. Tears were flowing again. I couldn't hear anymore. I tilted his head up from where it was rested against my chest and looked directly into those aqua gems of his.

"I could never find you disgusting. Much less hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you more than anything in this world," I whispered lovingly.

With shocked eyes looking at me, I leaned down and gently touched his lips with mine.


	6. Love?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY

* * *

Chapter 6: Love?

As I pulled away from Naruto I started to regret my actions. Naruto was too quiet. I was glad he hadn't ran away from me but this awkward air around us was unnerving.

"Why?"

"Why what," I asked slowly.

"Why would you love me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're strong, brave, kind hearted, caring, loving, and positive. Naruto, you don't see it but many people love you. You shine brighter than anyone here. I know many sneer at you, and although I don't know why, they shouldn't. You're too good for that. I love everything about you. Your bright hair, your beautiful eyes, your cute whisker marks, everything," I answered earnestly.

Naruto tightened his grip on my shirt and hid his face. It was the cutest sight.

"Naruto, look at me."

The only response I received was a head shake. I quietly laughed.

"Naruto, please?"

As he looked up at me, I noticed he was blushing a bit. His eyes spoke what he was feeling. I saw fear, confusion, curiosity, but mostly hope. I smiled at him, and again he hid. I couldn't help hug him tighter. We stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you," I heard Naruto whisper.

"For what," I ask.

"For not blaming me, for saying those things, but mainly for comforting me these last three days."

Before I could respond Naruto leaned into me and lightly kissed my cheek. Too shocked to say anything I just looked at him questioningly. He just looked at me blushing. I had no clue what to say or do. Luckily Naruto broke the silence.

"I'm not sure what to do," he whispered.

"what do you mean," I asked confused.

"I don't know how to trust. I don't know what love is. I don't know if I can return your feelings," he stated.

"Naruto, I'm not asking you to feel something for me now. Just, maybe later you'll return my feelings. I'm willing to wait as long as needed," I responded while pulling him closer.

He buried his face in my neck and just nodded. I understood what his nod meant. He was giving me a chance.

Before walking Naruto home we stopped to get ramen. Naruto sure loves that stuff. I myself prefer more healthy foods, but I couldn't refuse his pleas. I'm still amazed how fast he swallows those bowls of noodles.

After we ate in silence I decided to take my first step to winning Naruto's heart. So I asked him out on a date. Our first official date. He agreed a bit shyly. I laughed inwardly. Naruto was never shy. That's why this side of him was extremely cute. As I hugged him good-bye I couldn't help feeling so light hearted. Walking home I started planning our date. He was giving me a chance, and nothing was going to ruin it.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and comment!


	7. First Date

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY

* * *

Chapter 7: First Date

I woke up refreshed and ready to conquer. I'm still not sure what to plan for the date. But I had a few ideas. It had to be perfect.

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

I was walking down the street still trying to plan my first date with Naruto. I needed better ideas. The typical dinner date seemed so wrong. This date had to be fun yet romantic. I needed advice from someone who knew Naruto more than me, but who.

Sakura was still angry at him. Kakashi was a possibility. I know, Iruka. He seemed pretty close to the blond.

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

I knocked on Iruka's door and waited for him to answer. When he opened the door I could see the shock on his face.

"Hello Neji. What a surprise to see you here. How can I help you?"

"I would like to discuss a private matter concerning Naruto."

I couldn't avoid slipping back into my cold tone. As a Hyuga I had an image people knew us as. Strong, superior, intellectual, emotionless, and other qualities I hate.

"Um, ok, why don't you come in so we can talk," he answered hesitantly.

Once inside we sat in his living-room. He offered me something to drink but I politely declined. I wanted to get straight to the point.

"How can I help you Neji?"

"First off I'd like to say that my intentions with Naruto are pure. With that said I'd like advice on what Naruto would enjoy doing on a date," I said.

I was a bit embarrassed but I had to do it. The look on Iruka was a bit unnerving. I didn't know what he'd say but the sooner he said it the sooner I could leave.

"Well Neji, I had no idea you felt that way towards him. Um, does he know you… you prefer the same sex?"

If I could blush I would because I never pictured this conversation with my ex-teacher.

"Yes he does. He has also agreed to go out with me."

"Ok, before I help you, I must say one thing," he said.

I nodded and patiently waited for him to continue. Faster than I had ever seen Iruka move, he had a kunai pointed at my throat.

"If you ever hurt Naruto, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you in a way that even Orochimaru would shudder. You got that?"

I slowly nodded and he backed off. I have never seen Iruka look so scary and by kami I hope never to see him like this again.

"Ok well here's what I suggest," said Iruka cheerily.

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

After leaving Iruka's I set off to start my plan. Iruka had really helped. So first off I stopped by the flower shop.

I was going to create a bouquet for Naruto and send it to him with a note. Luckily when I arrived Ino wasn't there.

I walked in and looked around. I chose some Buttercups, which reminded me of Naruto's bright hair. I also know Buttercups symbolize childishness. I also chose some light pink Azaleas, which mean pure of heart. Then I picked some purple Lilacs, meaning first emotion of love. Something was missing though. I looked around and something caught my eye. It was a flower so blue it matched Naruto's eyes. They were called Bluebells. I think they symbolize humility. Which Naruto definitely was. After having them arranged I wrote a note for it and told the florist where to send it. The note said:

To Naruto,

I am looking forward to our date. I have planned a date for tomorrow you will never forget. Be ready by noon because we are spending the day together. See you soon.

Love Neji

With that finished I headed home to prepare for tomorrow.

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

Today was the date. I was waiting anxiously outside his door. I've never been this excited about anything in my life.

When he stepped out of his apartment my jaw dropped. I had never seen him look so beautiful. He was wearing some tan pants that fit him perfectly in all the right places. A button down white shirt with the first button left loose.

He smiled at me and I took his hand, leading him to our first destination.

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

I took him into the forest and led him near the lake. Once there, he saw what I had set up.

"A picnic," he whispered surprised.

"Yes, and I made everything in that basket," I said proudly.

"Is it safe to eat," Naruto joked and laughed.

I playfully pushed him and told him to eat.

I had never cooked before, but Iruka had told me that if I followed his recipe it would be fine. I had made some beef and potato riceballs. Which was Iruka's own creation. I also made some sushi because it didn't need warming. For dessert I just got strawberries with three different dips. A chocolate dip, a marshmallow dip, and my own homemade sweet and sour whip cream mix.

We enjoyed the food while getting to know each other more. I took a chance feeding him sushi every once in a while. It was one of the most enjoyable lunches I've ever had.

Once we came to the dessert things got playful. I fed him and he fed me. We joked and laughed. I hadn't seen Naruto shine so bright all week.

I watched Naruto eat a bit and noticed his lips. The way he kept licking and sucking the fruit had me holding in groans. My mind wandered, thinking about what kind of things he can do with that cute plump mouth of his. I was brought out of my thought by Naruto talking.

"Thank you for all this Neji. I was great," he cheerfully beamed at me.

I smiled and told him we weren't done yet. After packing up our picnic I took him to our next stop, which was in the neighboring village.

It was a festival. The festival was in celebration of the village head getting married. We spent two hours playing games, having snacks, and riding rides. I won Naruto a stuffed white fox with blue eyes and a blue tipped tail. I could tell he liked it from the adoration in his eyes. I also won him a few fish that he wanted to set free in Konoha's lake.

Before we returned to Konoha there was one more stop before dinner.

I took Naruto to a ninja fighting match. It wasn't romantic but I knew Naruto would enjoy it because of his dream to become the strongest. The fights took two hours to end. By the time we got back to Konoha it was 6 PM and it was getting dark.

I lead Naruto up to the top of the hokage's tower. I had set up a candlelight dinner surrounded by lights. Naruto looked speechless. I took his hand and guided him to his chair.

Iruka had agreed to get to food and serve it once we were ready. When he appeared he wasn't himself. He had transformed into someone else. He must have had reason to. We ate and talked, and I flirted a bit. Only making Naruto blush and smile.

After dinner we walked to his apartment hand in hand. We were each caught up in our own thoughts. I had the best day ever. As cliché as that may sound, it's true. Naruto brought out a side of me I never knew I had.

Before I could continue with my train of thoughts, I felt Naruto stop. I looked questioningly at him and he just smiled.

"We're here," he stated.

I looked behind him and noticed he was right.

"Thank you for today. It was great," Naruto said happily.

I smiled and agreed.

"I hope you'll allow me the pleasure of another date soon."

He laughed and said he would.

I looked at Naruto and smiled. He was hugging his plushie closely and his eyes were shining brightly. The way the moon was hitting him just made him look ethereal. I was so grateful the fates let our day go perfectly. What better way to end a perfect date than with a kiss.

I tipped Naruto's face up and looked straight into his breathtaking eyes. I leaned down and kissed him softly. I couldn't resist temptation and licked Naruto's lips asking for entrance. He granted it and I delved in. I tasted him for the first time and was quickly addicted. I couldn't get enough of his spicy sweet taste. His tongue battled with mine but eventually surrendered.

Before things got too far I pulled away. Naruto was panting and breathing hard. His lips were red and swollen. Cheeks tinted pink. He never looked more arousing.

"I should go now. Good night Naruto," I said while kissing his hand.

"Night," he responded dreamily.

I walked away smiling at his dazed state. This was definitely the perfect start to our relationship.

* * *

AN: Enjoy and comment!


	8. Competition

Disclaimr: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Competition

It's been 3 months since Naruto and I started dating. No one except Iruka knows about us. Even so, I don't think I've ever been happier. I know Naruto still doesn't feel as I do but I can tell he's starting to feel something for me. I can see it in his smiles and actions. Yet I know, through his eyes, that he's still afraid to open his heart again.

I never realized how horrible the people of Konoha treated Naruto. In these past 3 months I've seen him get yelled at, ignored, shoved, and in some occasions egged. No wonder he had so much hidden pain. Pain I am trying to help him forget.

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

Naruto is off on a mission today, so I agreed to practice some fighting with TenTen. I see her waiting for me near the grounds. When she spots me she smiles and runs towards me.

"Hey Neji! Ready to fight," she asks.

I nod and our fight begins. Two hours later we stop from exhaustion. She's out of breath more than I am. I start to walk away not caring if she thinks I'm being rude or not for not saying bye.

"Neji wait," she pants while grabbing my arm.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with me," she asks hopefully.

I pause to consider it and agree. It is around 1 P.M. and Naruto won't be back until after 5. We head to a new restaurant called Amatsu. Stepping in, I am awed. The inside is a bit elegant but not enough to be called fancy. The walls are painted light blue and have white stars painted on it. The tables are traditional, being low on the floor. The seating cushions were light blue with silver lining. Each table has a vase with white and blue flowers in it. On the ceiling someone painted clouds on it. It's more than any restaurant Konoha's ever seen.

As we take a seat I wonder why a place like this came to this small village. I make a mental note to talk to the waitresses and cook to see if I can learn more about this place. After a few seconds a waitress our age greets us. She hands us menus and is off to serve other customers.

"This place is beautiful," comments TenTen.

I nod and scan the menu. All the dishes sound good but I decide to order something I recognize. I figured I could try some new dishes if I bring Naruto here. TenTen orders some sort of soup I never heard of but smells great.

"So Neji, how've you been?"

"I'm fine," I answer while taking a few bites. Its taste is exquisite.

"What have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you in a while."

I'd like to answer, 'being with the person that I love' but that would just lead to a conversation I know would lead to unwanted attention. Instead I say I've been practicing with Naruto and going on missions.

"You've been practicing with that idiot? Why, you have me to practice with? Just ask and I'll be there," she says arrogantly.

I clench my fists and calmly say, "He is not an idiot and I'd appreciate it if you refrain from calling him that in my presence."

She's taken aback by my words and just says sorry.

The rest or our lunch is eaten pretty much in silence. TenTen keeps staring at me but I ignore her. I wish I could tell her I want to eat in peace. Once we're done we leave, promising the waitress to come back. Separately of course.

"Neji, you want to go do something," she asks while smiling at me.

"No, I have plans already."

She looks disappointed but then smiles at me again and says ok. I'm about to leave when I see Sakura and Ino heading our way. Just my luck.

"Hey guys," greets Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, Ino. What you two up to," asks TenTen cheerfully. Honestly, now where's the tough fighter that used to be my teammate?

"Just walking around. How about you two? On a date," says Ino suggestively.

TenTen blushes while the other two wink at her. Right away I say no and tell them we were out fighting. They look at TenTen pityingly. I know she likes me. I'm not clueless, but I prefer ignoring her feelings instead of giving her false hope.

"I must be going now," I say seriously.

They try stopping me but I just walk away. I can hear them calling me names but continue walking. Nearing the fighting grounds I halt in my tracks. Something catches my attention. I walk towards the familiar chakra, ready to fight if I must. Standing in the middle of the grounds is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha. What are you doing here," I ask angrily.

He stays quiet a while staring at me with those onyx eyes.

"Hyuga. If you must know, I escaped that snake and decided to return home."

"No one wants you here. You are a traitor to Konoha," I say menacingly while preparing to fight.

"I doubt that Hyuga. I know at least one person who'd never shun me, and it's for that person I've returned," he says and smirks.

"Who would that be?"

"Naruto."


	9. He's Back

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Chapter 9: He's Back

The Hyuga was fuming over Sasuke's proclamation. He took a step towards Sasuke, ready to attack.

"How dare you come back here after everything you've done!"

Sasuke calmly walked towards Neji, "why so angry Hyuga?"

"Could it be you took care of my baka while I was gone," asked Sasuke while smirking.

Neji growled and charged at the other ninja.

"You know, now that I'm back, I'll be taking him back. After all, I'm his first love, his first real friend, and I plan on being much more," said Sasuke smugly while blocking Neji's attack.

Both ninja's were so concentrated on their fight they failed to notice the crowd they were attracting. Among the crowd stood a shocked bubble gum haired girl.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

Before anyone could react, she ran into the fight excitedly screaming. Too late to notice, both ninjas attacked with her in the middle. Just as they closed in on her, two other ninjas came charging to stop the attacks.

"STOP," someone yelled while jumping in to grab the girl.

At the same time, a silver haired man grabbed onto Sasuke. Another man grabbed Neji and pulled him back, causing both to fall to the ground together. Barely stopping the fight, everyone took a minute to catch their breaths. From the crowd emerged the new hokage.

"Would someone like to explain to me why there's so much commotion?"

She looked at Neji and saw anger in his eyes. That's when she saw who he was fighting. Many eyes widened at the realization.

"Sasuke," questioned the blond who had a firm hold on Neji.

Sasuke smirked and said, "yes dobe, I'm back."

With those four words everyone started talking and questioning him.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP," yelled Tsunade.

Immediately the crowd went silent. Sasuke and Neji were both standing by this point. Naruto still sat on the ground, too shocked to move. Sasuke casually walked towards Naruto. Once he reached the blond he stuck his hand out to him. Naruto slowly reached up and grabbed the offered hand. Once he was pulled up, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered into his ear so only he could hear.

Those words broke the dam. Naruto threw his arms around him and started crying.

"Baka teme! I hate you Teme!"

Sasuke fondly smiled and held Naruto tighter. He saw Neji and gave him a victorious smirk. Neji silently fumed. The crowd watched as the two friends reunited.

Once Naruto calmed down, he pulled away from Sasuke and punched him.

"How could you leave!" He yelled.

Everyone stood shocked at Naruto's sudden mood swing. Neji held back a laugh.

"Naruto you baka! What kind of welcome is that for Sasuke," yelled an angry Sakura. She ran to help Sasuke up and hugged him enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad your back! I knew you'd never betray us! Baka Naruto couldn't bring you back but I know he probably didn't even try," babbled Sakura.

"Sakura, step aside," commanded Tsunade.

"But…"

"STEP ASIDE I SAID!!"

With that Sakura moved. Two Jonin came up to Sasuke and grabbed his arms. He struggled a bit but realized they wouldn't let go.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for treason. You will be interrogated and then trialed for a suitable punishment. If you are found guilty you will be imprisoned for 20 years. Your trial shall be in three days," stated the hokage.

With that said, the crowd went wild. Some cheering for the arrest and a few booing. While being pulled away, Sasuke took one last look at Naruto and said, "I'm sorry."

…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..N…..

Walking Naruto home was a hard thing for Neji. Neither spoke, both just walked slowly. Neji couldn't sum up the courage to as Naruto how he was feeling. In truth, he wanted to ask what Sasuke's return meant for them. Sadly, he dreaded the answer.

"You don't have to look so down," whispered Naruto.

"What makes you think I'm down," answered Neji emotionlessly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what," asked Neji confused.

"Don't hide your feelings from me," stated Naruto.

"What do you want me to say? Should I tell you how much it angered me to see you cling to that teme? Or how worried I am to lose you to him? What exactly should I show you," responded Neji while clenching his fists.

"Neji," Naruto gently grabbed the Hyuga's face.

"I don't know what will happen. I…. seeing him again, it confused me. I don't want to feel like this, but a part of me is relieved he's home."

Neji listened sadly.

"Neji, you are one of the most important people in my life. You were there for me when no one else was. Even though Sasuke left, he's still my best friend," said Naruto.

Neji pulled back from Naruto's hands. He wasn't sure what so say, but he couldn't tame his anger.

"Only a friend," Neji asked hoarsely while looking into his blondes eyes.

Naruto hesitated, "yea, just a friend."

With that Naruto leaned up and softly kissed Neji's lips.

Neji wasn't assured, but he hoped fate was on his side.

AN: Very sorry its been over 2 months. Had alot going on. I'm very glad to see so many reviews. I'll be sure to update regularly now.


End file.
